Duck or Chicken?
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: "My head may be fat, but at least it isn't in the shape of a CHICKEN'S BUTT!" A gasp from Sakura and then Sasuke saying, "You TERD! My head doesn't look like a chicken's butt!" Ah, the joy of being young. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Duck or Chicken?

* * *

**

Little Sakura Haruno was playing on the swings. It was her favorite part of the whole park. You could see everything going on in the park (and a little outside of it too) if you went up high enough. Sakura was seven years old, and proud of it. She was small for her age and she had a big forehead. The older kids used to make her cry because of it, but now they leave her alone.

One of her best friends, Sasuke Uchiha, has a bigger brother. And one day when the mean kids were picking on Sakura, Sasuke came to the park with his brother. When his brother saw what was going on, he yelled at them and then told Sakura that if she ever needed him to yell at them again he'd do it gladly.

As Sakura swung higher she watched her other best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, enter the park. She watched as his mommy tried to kiss him while Naruto was trying to get away. Sakura watched as Naruto's mommy won the fight and kissed Naruto on the cheek and waved goodbye to Naruto's back as he made a dash for the swings where he knew Sakura would be.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto called out, as he approached the swings. He sat down on the one next to her and looked around the general area. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's not here yet. You came second today." Sakura said smiling at the blonde haired boy.

"REALLY? THAT'S GREAT!" Sakura sighed. He'd never be quiet. While Naruto continued talking about how great he was, Sakura watched Naruto's mommy join Sakura's on the bench. Naruto's mommy was louder than he was.

One time she heard her mommy tell her daddy that she felt bad for Naruto's daddy, having to deal with Naruto being loud and his mommy being loud. Both the mommies turned and looked at the entrance and Sakura turned her head to look too. They were waving to Sasuke's mommy but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Sakura frowned.

Suddenly Naruto's rant about ramen broke off. How did he get all the way to ramen so quickly? Well it was Naruto so Sakura didn't question the fact. She looked (as she swung by) to see Naruto clutching his head.

"Sasuke! Why'd you hit me?" he asked, still clutching his precious (and empty) head.

"Because I could hear you all the way by the monkey bars."

Sakura's eyes widened, she knew Naruto was loud, but not even she could guess he was _that_ loud. The monkey bars were half way between the mommies and them. Maybe Sakura just became immune to Naruto's loudness.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said with a smile as she jumped off of the swings.

"Sakura, don't do that you could get hurt!" Sasuke said.

"Looks like somebody's got a crush on Sakura!" Naruto sang, "Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the love! Then comes the marriage! Then comes…comes…" Naruto's singing drifted off. "Sakura what comes next?"

But Sakura didn't answer his question; instead she was looking at Sasuke, whose face was as red as hers. "Sasuke?" She asked softly, "Do you like me?"

"No!" he said and looked away. "It's just dead-last's singing. It's making my brain hurt. Besides you're annoying."

"Oh." Sakura said softly looking down, but it wasn't heard because Naruto said (in his usual loud Naruto voice), "I'm not dead-last! Meany!"

"Loser."

"Stupid!"

"Crazy."

"Jerk!"

"Moron."

"Emo!" Sakura flinched and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"FAT HEAD!" Sasuke yelled, pointing at Naruto

Naruto calmly responded with, "My head may be fat, but at least it isn't in the shape of a CHICKEN'S BUTT!"

A gasp from Sakura and then Sasuke saying, "You TERD! My head doesn't look like a chicken's butt!"

"Yes it does!" Naruto insisted.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No! It doesn't!" Sasuke was grinding his teeth now.

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"DOES!"

"DOESN'T!"

"Do-"

"**GUYS!"** Sakura's (scary) voice echoed around them. They both shut up. "Why don't you let someone else decide whether or not Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken's butt."

"Okay then Sakura, you decide." Sasuke said with a pout.

"Naruto, Sasuke's hair doesn't look like a chicken's butt."

"Ha! I told you so!" Sasuke said with a smile and a finger pointing right between Naruto's eyes. Naruto pouted.

"Wait! I didn't finish."

Naruto smiled, "I knew you wouldn't let me down Sakura!"

"Sasuke, your hair doesn't look like a chicken's butt. It looks more like a duck's butt."

Naruto started laughing and Sasuke glared at her, pouting. _Well, _Sakura thought, _that's what he gets for saying he doesn't like me. AND FOR CALLING ME ANNOYING! I'M NOT ANNOYING!_

Sakura smiled cheekily at the boys. "Don't you want to know **why **Sasuke's hair resembles a duck's butt more than a chicken's butt?"

"No." Sasuke muttered.

"Yes!" Naruto said loudly.

"Because," Sakura leaned in close to them, "a duck's butt is more groomed than a chicken's butt. A chicken's butt his all crazy, but Sasuke's hair is all groomed and pretty." Sakura smiled at Sasuke, who smiled back. Naruto on the other hand frowned.

"I thought it would be funny."

"Whatever." Sakura shrugged. "Can we play now?"

And so they did. They played until it was getting dark out and their mommies started calling them to hurry up because they had to make dinner. Naruto ran ahead, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to follow behind at a much more reasonable, walk. They'd run a lot, now they were tired. Naruto apparently _never _got tired.

"Hey Sakura?" Sasuke asked, right before they made it to the clearing where the entrance to the park and their mommies were located.

"Yes Sasuke?" He leaned over and quickly pecked her on the cheek. Both instantly turned red.

"Thanks." And then he ran off to join his mommy, still red in the face. Sakura walked over to hers and as she reached her mommy, she put an arm around her.

"Hey, Saku. How was playing with Naru and Sasu?" Her mommy shortened **everyone's** names.

"Good." Her mommy smiled at her. It was a smile that was all knowing, like she knew what had happened with Sasuke and Sakura a few seconds earlier in the bushes before the clearing.

"Good. Well I bet you're hungry, huh? I'm thinking pasta for dinner, what do you think?" Sakura who hadn't been paying an attention (she'd been thinking about the kiss) said a vague, "Okay."

That night, she heard her mommy on the phone with Sasuke's mommy. Sakura snuck out of her room and listened in the hallway to what sounded like wedding plans. As she listened closer, she realized their mommies were planning a wedding for her and Sasuke. She instantly blushed.

"Oh and it has to be in the park!" Sakura's mommy said, as Sakura slowly closed her door and went back to bed with a smile on her face.

On the other line, Sasuke's mommy was saying, "Then comes the baby in a golden carriage!" She didn't notice Sasuke listening from his room, just like Sakura had been. Slowly he closed his door and went back to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Review!_

_I think I'm going to add a chapter to this. It'll either be their wedding or Sasuke's proposal or just them randomly walking in the park. Lemme know your thoughts, m'kay? Cuz I value them! :D_

_Anyway, this just randomly popped into my head a few days ago._

_Me and my brother were watching reruns of Naruto and I said: "Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken's ass."_

_And he said: "No, it's more like a duck's ass."_

_And we got into this whole argument about it before I finally asked why he thought that and he said: "Simple, a duck's ass is more groomed than a chicken's. Sasuke's hair looks groomed."_

_I sat there for a while, thinking it over before I finally said: "Oh, I guess his hair does look more like a duck's ass than a chicken's ass."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**Duck or Chicken?**

**

* * *

**

A much older version of Sakura was playing on the swings. It was still her most favorite part of the park. Pushing off with her legs she smiled, watching Naruto and Hinata enter the park. They made their way straight towards the swing set where Sakura was, and the girl smiled. They knew where she'd be. She was always the first one here and she was always in the same place. Sakura was seventeen years old. She still had a rather large forehead (though her friends said that she had grown into it.) and she may still be short but she was fierce. She no longer needed Itachi (or Sasuke for that matter) to stand up for her.

"SAKURA!" Naruto called out as the neared. Sakura smiled.

"Hello, Sakura." Hinata said, softer than her overly loud boyfriend.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing." Naruto said, putting his hands behind his back and smiling.

He looked around and when he didn't find Sasuke, he turned back towards the girl who was still absentmindedly swinging on the swing set while talking to Hinata, who was gently swinging to and fro next to Sakura, not going high at all.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?"

"He's entering right now." Sakura said, with a soft smile.

And just as he entered the clearing with the swings, Sakura jumped off of her swing at the highest point. Sasuke took three steps back and caught her. It was routine by now. Sasuke gently set Sakura on the ground, kissed her nose and sighed.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that, Sakura. You could get seriously hurt."

"Not when I have you to catch me."

"He dropped you a couple of times too Sakura, remember?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura snapped and hit her blonde best friend over the head.

"OW!" He yelled and rolled into a ball onto the floor. Hinata sat down beside his rolling form and kissed his head.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Bastard! Control your girlfriend!"

"Stupid, you shouldn't talk so loudly."

"Here they go again." Sakura muttered to Hinata.

"Jerk."

"Dead-last."

"Loser."

"Moron."

"Emo."

"Fat head." Sasuke said with a glare.

"MY HEAD MAY BE FAT, BUT AT LEAST IT DOESN'T RESEMBLE A CHICKEN'S ASS!"

Sakura gasped. "Naruto! I thought we agreed that Sasuke's head resembled a duck's ass."

"Oh, right, sorry Sakura. MY HEAD MAY BE FAT, BUT AT LEAST IT DOESN'T RESEMBLE A DUCK'S ASS!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"We're never going to get that romantic walk are we?" Sakura asked Hinata who just silently shook her head and sighed. Both girls went back to the swings and watched their boyfriends fight. This happened way too often.

Suddenly Hinata's phone rang. "Saved by the bell." She said with a small smile. "Naruto!" She called out to her boyfriend, "I have to go. Walk me home?"

"Sure Hinata! Let's go. Bye Sakura, bye Sasuke."

"Bye Sakura. Bye Sasuke." Hinata echoed.

"Bye guys!" Sakura called back, while Sasuke muttered a "Hn."

"Sasuke! What happened to that cute adorable little boy who had an actual _vocabulary_?"

Sasuke tugged on Sakura's arm and they started walking through the well-worn paths of the park. Sakura slipped her hand into Sasuke's and he intertwined their fingers. They walked silently for a few moments before Sasuke replied to Sakura's earlier question.

"He fell in love with an annoying girl who didn't stop talking and slowly his vocabulary diminished because he could never get a word in. So he had to stop using big words and settled with little ones."

Sakura was shocked; she didn't really think Sasuke would reply. She was a little hurt, though. He'd called her annoying and talkative. Sasuke, as if he could tell what Sakura was thinking (and he probably could too) stopped walking and kissed her forehead before continuing with his speech.

"But he didn't like talking anyway and the girl he fell in love with was absolutely perfect. She was his dream girl. Besides, she could tell what his words meant, so he was happy."

"Aw! Sasu! That was so cute." She kissed her boyfriend on the nose and he sighed. The girl had taken after her mother. Shortening, his name, calling him cute; he shuddered a bit inside, he didn't even want to know what her cooking was like. Yet, despite all of this, he still loved her.

The couple walked on a bit through the park where they used to play tag and hide-and-go-seek when they were little. They still came here because Sakura was basically addicted to the swing set, but they never played like they used to. He knew Sakura missed that more than anything. She missed being a kid where she didn't have to worry all the time.

Sasuke smirked and leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Tag you're it." And then he ran.

Sakura stood there for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then, slowly a smile appeared on her face and she yelled out, "UCHIHA! I'M COMING TO GETCHA!" and she ran off in the direction he'd gone just a few seconds before.

At sunset, Sasuke was it and when he caught her, he held her in his arms for a while, before both of their cell phones simultaneously went off.

"Hello?" They both said at the same time. "Yeah, okay. Love you too. Bye." And they hung up. "Mom." They both said at the same time, and sighed, heading out of the park.

"I wonder how they do that." Sakura mused as Sasuke left her on her doorstep.

"They're evil witches." Sasuke said seriously, and Sakura didn't doubt him for a second. He kissed her on the lips this time (because she wouldn't let him go without at least on kiss on the lips) and then kissed her forehead.

"Good-night forehead girl."

"Good-night duck head."

"You know," Sasuke called over his shoulder as he left the park. "Someone once told me that my head was shaped like a duck because a duck's ass is more groomed than a chicken's."

Sakura laughed as she turned around and headed inside. When her mom caught sight of her she said, "Please tell me your clothes are all wrinkled because you were playing, not because you we-" Sakura knew where this was going and held her hand up.

"Don't worry Mom, we were playing tag." She smiled and headed upstairs.

She didn't see her mother smile or mutter under her breath, "Good, because I may want grandbabies but I want you to graduate first."

That night Sakura heard her mother on the phone with Mikoto Uchiha. Sakura opened her door slowly and started eavesdropping. "I can't wait for step two!" Sakura sighed, and shut her door. They were talking about her and Sasuke…again. Those two had been planning this since she and Sasuke were young.

Deciding to give her mother grief about it when she was less tired Sakura closed her eyes and went to sleep. Right before she drifted off, she saw Sasuke's face in her mind's eye and she smiled.

On the other side of the phone conversation, Mikoto was saying, "Me neither, I can't wait!" She squealed. Sasuke, who'd been listening in on his mother's phone conversation sighed. They were talking about him and Sakura…again. But there were more pressing matters at hand. His mother had just _squealed._ About him. And his girlfriend. This was so wrong.

Deciding to worry about his mother's mental health issues (and no doubt Mrs. Haruno's mental health issues), Sasuke decided to forget about it all for a while and sleep. The last thing he wondered about was if Sakura was asleep yet.

* * *

_There will be three more chapters! Watch out for them! I'll try to finish this fic ASAP but I won't be home for the majority of tomorrow. :( I'll try my absolute best to put one up tomorrow though. Cuz I don't wanna keep you waiting. Watch out for it!_

_I have had many, many, many good suggestions and I have decided to take a little bit from each suggestion. :D_

_CONGRADULATIONS! YOU'RE ALL LOVED BY ME! :)_

_But if you don't REVIEW, then I'll use the picture on my profile (the one of Karin) to kill you._

_(EVIL LAUGH!)_

_REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Duck or Chicken?

* * *

**

Sakura Haruno was swinging on her favorite swing in the whole park. She was supervising Naruto's proposal to Hinata. Pushing her long hair out of her face she watched Naruto's face turn red. He'd never been this nervous before.

Sakura giggled when Hinata fainted and Naruto started freaking out. She'd thought for sure the girl had gotten over her fainting acts. She smirked when she heard Naruto yelling for an ambulance. Even though he was twenty-seven, he still acted like a child.

"HINATA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU BREATHING?" He was still freaking out, even though the girl was awake.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's antics. That is until a certain Uchiha entered the park. Sakura jumped (launched) herself off of the swing she was on (at the highest point, of course) into the awaiting arms of her agitated boyfriend.

"Sakura," Sasuke said exasperated, "how many times have I told you not to jump off of the swing set?"

"Sasuke," Sakura said in the same tone as Sasuke, "how many times have I told you that I will jump off the swing set as many times as I want because somehow you are always there to catch me." Both knew that was mostly a lie, Sakura waited for Sasuke to enter the field before jumping off of the swings.

Sasuke just shakes his head. "How was the moron's proposal?"

"You missed it!" Sakura exclaimed, pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I know, I'm sorry, I got caught up at work."

"Tell that to Naruto, who by the way was freaking out because Hinata fainted before saying yes."

Sasuke chuckled, "Typical Naruto."

Sakura sat down on the swing she had vacated earlier, "Yeah." She said in a far off and distant voice. She swung gently back and forth, looking off into a distance.

Sasuke crouched down in front of Sakura. "Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She asked focusing on her boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" He had an idea, but he wasn't going to say anything, he had to wait for the right time.

Sakura just laughed and ruffled his hair, "Nothing Sasu, you don't need to worry." She squinted at him. "But you know, Sasuke, lately your hair has been resembling a chicken's ass more than a duck's…" Sasuke glowered.

"Sa-ku-ra!" He whined, and Sakura laughed. She liked how he only acted this way, childish, in front of her. "It does not." He pouted, once again resembling that little seven year old who cared about what people thought of his hair.

"Sa-su-ke!" She whined, very much in the same fashion as Sasuke, "It does too!" She made her eyes really wide and pouted right back at him.

He was about to respond, when her phone rang. "Hello? Hey Naruto! Yeah, hold on, one sec." She turned to Sasuke, "Naruto wants to tell us something," turning her attention back to the phone she said, "I'm going to put it on speaker. Okay, there you're on."

"Hey bastard."

"Stupid." Sakura sighed, here they go again.

"Moron."

"Dead-last."

"Emo."

"Fat head."

"MY HEAD MAY BE FAT BUT AT LEAST IT DOESN'T RESEMBLE A DUCK'S ASS!" Naruto shouted through the phone.

"Actually, Naruto," Sakura said, before Sasuke could say anything, "I've decided that lately Sasuke's hair has been resembling a chicken's ass, just to let you know."

"Oh, okay, thanks Sakura! Ahem. MY HEAD MAY BE FAT BUT AT LEAST IT DOESN'T RESEMBLE A CHICKEN'S ASS!"

"It does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"T-" Sakura hung up on Naruto.

"I think he called just to get you to fight him." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He looked up, it was sunset, perfect.

Sakura was still swinging gently on the swings and he was still crouched down in front of her. Perfect, she'd never see this coming. Shifting his weight so that he was on one knee, he grabbed the ring from his pocket and took a deep breath.

"The sunset's so pretty Sasuke, you should turn around and watch it."

"Only if you answer my question with the right answer."

She looked at him, "Alright, what's your question?"

He pulled the ring all the way out of his pocket and showed it to Sakura, "Will you marry me?"

She squealed (much like his mother, causing Sasuke to wince a little), "Of course Sasu!"

He smirked, "Good." He slid the ring onto her finger, "And you didn't faint either."

Sakura laughed and kissed Sasuke, just as the sun set.

"I need to get home Sasuke, I have a hospital shift tomorrow."

"Okay." He picked Sakura up from the swing and carried her all the way home. He left her in front of her apartment. "I trust you don't need my help getting in."

Sakura laughed, "What do you think I'm inept, chicken ass?"

"No, forehead, I just think you're clumsy." Sakura stuck her tongue out and shut the door in his face. He chuckled and waited in front of the door, and sure enough his waiting paid off.

Sakura opened the door and gave Sasuke a kiss, "Love you."

"Love you too." He said and turned around to head for the stairs. "See you tomorrow; we're going to have dinner." He called over his shoulder.

Sakura's laughter followed him all the way down the stairs.

"Mikoto! He finally did it! And you didn't even tell me he was planning on proposing!"

"I didn't even know until he called me and told me Sakura said yes!"

The second Sasuke had left; Sakura had called her mother and Sasuke's too, to tell them what her answer was. She had a feeling that Sasuke had called his mother the second he left her building. Which would explain how she already knew.

Sakura had a three way phone conversation going on and neither of the mothers knew. They were too busy planning on the wedding and the details and saying how it would be held right by the swings. Sakura smiled and hung up, they'd never know that she'd been eavesdropping on them.

She shut off the light in her room and headed off towards her bed, planning on a nice long sleep before her shift tomorrow.

Sasuke smirked as he listened to his mother talk with Sakura's. Both were freaking out and talking so loudly they didn't even know he was listening in. _Old women,_ he thought. They had nothing better to do than get all hyped up about Sasuke asking Sakura to marry him. They'd had the whole wedding planned out when Sasuke and Sakura were seven. Sighing, he hung up. Eavesdropping was one of his specialties but hearing old women talk about wedding details they'd already memorized was not Sasuke's idea of fun.

He shut off the light in his bedroom and hunkered down for a good night's rest. Tomorrow he'd take Sakura out for a nice (expensive) dinner.

* * *

_Yay! I finished this before I had to leave! :)_

_Review people!_

_I got up extra special early so I could post this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

**Duck or Chicken?**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura! Sit still!" Sakura just fidgeted more.

"I'm sorry Hinata. It's just that I'm so nervous. What if Sasuke doesn't show up?"

"Don't worry, he loves you, he'll show." Hinata responded soothingly. Sakura just sighed.

"Easy for you to say, Naruto worships the ground you walk on. On your wedding day, you knew he was there. You could hear him." Hinata laughed lightly. What could she say? It was true. Naruto had been making a big fuss.

"True. But Sasuke really does love you." Hinata finished pinning Sakura's hair up and lightly clipped the veil on. "There, all done. You can look in the mirror now." Sakura turned and gasped.

Hinata had done a great job. She'd pinned Sakura's hair up in a bun, leaving only a few strands to cover the sides of her face. Sakura's wedding dress was just a plain white dress that clinched at her waist and barely swept the floor. The only color splashed on was a pink cherry blossom belt that went around her waist. _**(God, I suck ass at describing this.)**_

Sakura smiled at her image. "Looks awesome Hina!" Sakura turned around and hugged the very flustered girl. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Sakura." Hinata smiled. "Come on, we're going to be late."

The girls exited the house and went into Hinata's car. It only took them five minutes to reach their destination. The park. Sakura exited and smiled, she loved it here.

"Sakura!" Her mother called out to her. "You're late! Come on, hurry up!" Her bouquet was thrust into her hands, and before she knew it, she was holding onto her father's arm as he led her down the makeshift aisle.

Sakura looked at everything, saving the front for last. The wedding was being held in the park that Sakura and Sasuke used to play in when they were younger. They both had so many memories here that it only seemed right to have the wedding here too. On both sides of the aisle were white chairs where their relatives and close friends sat. There were flowers everywhere, mostly pink roses and cherry blossoms scattered about.

Sakura couldn't help but look at Sasuke. Her destination, the front of the aisle, was right in front of the swing set where she used to launch herself off into Sasuke's arms. She nearly started laughing when she saw where her soon-to-be-husband was.

The moron was sitting on a swing. Not just any old swing, but _the _swing. _Her _swing. _Their _swing. The one that she used to launch off. The one she used to try to get as high as she could on, so she could see the whole park. She smiled and as she approached, Sasuke stood up.

Leaving her father's arm, she took his and whispered, "Moron, that wasn't a part of the plan."

He just smirked, "I know. And you shouldn't call your soon-to-be-husband a moron on our wedding day, I may just walk away."

She stuck her tongue out. She knew he was only kidding but still, the possibility that he may leave frightened her.

As if sensing her discomfort, Sasuke tightened his hand around hers and squeezed it. She smiled.

The ceremony was nothing special. The priest blathered on and Sasuke and Sakura completely ignored him, choosing instead, to focus on each other. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue suit. It was so dark a color that it looked black and only being this close to him, could Sakura tell.

She'd only given him a quick once over before, but now she looked more closely. It looked like he'd tried to smooth his hair down for the wedding, but had failed. It looked all messy in the back, but it was somehow sexy, and Sakura couldn't help but smile wide.

"What are you smiling about?" Sasuke whispered to her.

"What? I can't smile on my wedding day?" She whispered back.

"You can, but this is an 'I'm about to laugh' smile."

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Fine, but I warned you. Your hair looks more like a chicken's ass than ever today, Sasu." He grimaced and she smiled even wider. "I told you that you didn't want to know."

The priest was getting pretty mad at them for talking; he was the only one close enough to hear. Sakura giggled silently, the priest was pissed. He was glaring at them so hard that he nearly put Sasuke's glares to shame.

Suddenly, the priest stopped all together, but it wasn't Sasuke's fault, or Sakura's either. There were a whole craps load of fangirls out for blood. Sakura's blood.

"Sasuke! I thought you got the police force to keep them out."

"I did…" Sasuke said, glairing slightly. And as if right on cue, as soon as the words left his mouth, the battered police people came through.

"Oi! Bitch!" Karin, who was apparently their 'leader' called out. "We want the Uchiha, and we want him now!"

Sakura threw a rock at Karin. "Who's the bitch?"

"You go Sakura!" Naruto called out from the best man's position, behind Sasuke. He took out a dart gun. "I thought I might be needing this." Sakura eyed the gun.

"Naruto…what's in there?"

He shrugged, "I just thought, you know, just in case the fangirls came to try to ruin the wedding, we'd need some help. So I filled my stun gun up. They're only darts, but the girls will stay knocked out for a few hours." And he shot the gun…a couple of times.

A few minutes later, there was a mass of sleeping girls. Karin had had to be shot four times. The damn bitch just wouldn't go down!

"Damn, Naruto. When'd you get smart?" Sasuke was exactly one half serious.

"I've been smart a long time, Chicken Ass. You just didn't notice."

"Hn."

(Un)Fortunately, that was the last of the surprises and the rest of the wedding went on as planned. The "I do's," went right on time. Sakura paid attention and no one lost an eye. All in all, a better wedding than they had planned.

Sakura tossed the bouquet, it landed in Ino's arms. Ino squealed and kissed her boyfriend, Shikamaru. "I expect a ring soon!" She'd said and Shikamaru, being the man that he is said only, "Troublesome woman." Everyone'd laughed. Unlike Ino, they knew that he planned to propose the next day.

People came up and congratulated her and Sasuke; people milled about and then went to where the reception was being held. It was near the lake and within walking distance. Only about five minutes from the park.

Soon only she and Sasuke were left.

"Coming Sakura?" Her husband questioned.

"Yeah, one sec." Sasuke could tell that she wanted to be alone, so he went to wait for her by the gait.

Sakura smiled softly and sat down on the swing that she loved so much. It was like a piece of her, really.

Slowly she swung back and forth. "I'll be back soon, okay?" She whispered to the swing. She sat there for about another two minutes before getting up and making her way to the entrance, where she knew Sasuke was waiting.

Two older woman watched Sasuke and Sakura board the limo that would take them to the airport and their honeymoon.

"They grow up so fast, don't they Mikoto?" Sakura's mother asked.

"They do." The woman dabbed at her eyes. She was going to start crying again.

"What was that old nursery rhyme Naruto used to sing?" As if hearing her, Naruto popped up.

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes the love, then comes the marriage, then… I never remember that part." Naruto shrugs.

"Then comes the baby in a golden carriage." Mikoto finished for him.

"Right!" Naruto gives both the woman a hug and wanders off, most likely looking for his wife.

"You know, they never did that first part."

"The love?" Mikoto asks, confused.

"No, the sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She half sang.

"No," Mikoto mused, a half smile on her face. "They never did, did they?"

* * *

_Sorry about Sakura's description. I suck at those._

_Only two more chapters left. :) Hope you liked this one, don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not the person, not the manga, not the show. _

_But I want to own at least Naruto the person. HE SHALL BE MY SLAVE FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!_

**Duck or Chicken?

* * *

**

"Mommy! Can we play on the swings?"

"Sure sweetie, let's go."

A five year old dragged her mother to the swing set. The older woman was laughing. Her daughter loved the swings but she would only go on if her mother came with her. The little girl had dark ebony hair, the same color as her fathers. She had bright, vibrant green eyes, just like her mothers, the person she was currently pulling towards the swings.

"Which swing would you like to go on?"

"That one!" The little girl pointed at her mother's favorite swing.

"Alright then," She put the little girl on the swing and gave her a little push from behind. Pretty soon the girl was high up in the air.

"Mommy! I can see Daddy and Naoko from here!" Naoko was her older brother. He was seven! He had their daddy's hair and their mommy's eyes too.

"Really, Sumiko? What are they doing?"

"Naoko is on the monkey bars and Daddy is walking next to him to catch him if he falls."

"Do you think he'll fall?"

"No, Naoko is really good at not falling. He's really strong." Sumiko looked up to her older brother. Her mother smiled.

"I don't think he'll fall either." And he didn't, because five minutes later he was in the clearing jumping up and down gloating.

"Did you see that Sumiko? I made it all the way across!" Their father walked over to their mother and put an arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Were you holding some part of him?"

"What? No. Sakura what do you take me for?" He said, a little too convincingly.

Sakura laughed. "I know you Sasuke, you can't hold on to him forever."

Suddenly Sumiko jumped off the swings, only to land in her brother's arms.

"Sumiko!" Sakura said, startled, with her hand over her heart. "Sweetheart, don't do that. You scared Mommy! You could get hurt."

"But Naoko was there, he's _always _there to catch me." She said before the two of them ran off.

"Now, Sa-ku-ra, you know how I felt every time you insisted on jumping into my arms."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, Naoko is older and stronger than Sumiko, we were both the same age, and if I could hold you and your weight, Naoko can hold Sumiko and her weight."

Sakura sighed again. "I guess you're right."

"Good, because I'm _always _right. Now come with me." Sasuke said while dragging her to a tree.

"Why are we at a tree Sasu?"

"Because." He started to climb up and told Sakura to climb up after him.

"I really don't see why we're doing this."

Sasuke looked down at her. "You really don't know?"

"No." Sakura huffed, sitting down next to him on a tree branch.

"Why, Saku, we're here to complete the nursery rhyme. The one Naruto used to sing. We've done everything but kiss in a tree." And with that Sasuke leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

She laughed, "Sasuke, you're really something."

"Something special."

"Shut up Ducky, you aren't _that _special."

"Forehead, I'm telling you, I'm the best fish in the sea."

"Sasuke, when'd you get so cheesy?"

"I had a grilled cheese sandwich for breakfast." Sasuke teased Sakura, who laughed even harder.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy?"

"Where are you?"

"Come play with us!"

The couple looked at each other and, holding hands, they jumped down from the branch they were on. Sasuke landed with an "Oomph." But Sakura landed gracefully.

"How'd you do that?"

"Years of jumping off of swings. You should try it Sasu, you need to work out more."

"What are you saying?"

But Sakura was already chasing their kids around. Sasuke sighed and went to join them.

That night, they were all exhausted. They got home and went straight to bed, no one could be awake for a little bit longer.

"They finally finished the nursery rhyme, Mikoto."

"They did, they did."

Both women began to sing simultaneously. "Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes the love. Then comes the marriage. Then comes the baby in a golden carriage." Both women laughed.

"You know Mikoto, I feel so old now."

"I do too. Where did the time go? It seems as if it were only yesterday that Sasuke was catching Sakura as she flung herself off of the swing."

"Good times, good times."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Both hung up.

* * *

_So…? How'd you like it?_

_There's only one more chapter left!_

_REVIEW!_

_(If you don't I'll cry. You don't want to see me cry, do you?)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Me and Naruto? Don't I wish?_

**Duck or Chicken?

* * *

**

**Girly or Not?

* * *

**

A little girl with ebony locks and shining emerald eyes was watching her mommy. The little girl was seven years old and she loved playing on the swing set in the park that was closest to her house. The swing she was currently on was her favorite. It had been her mommy's favorite too. You could see everything in the whole entire park if you went high enough.

Currently her mommy was feeding her baby brother, Toshiyuki. He was two years old. She had an older brother too. He was nine! Right now he was playing with his friends. His name was Naoko. She loved Naoko.

Her mommy was waiting for the other Mommies to come and join her. They would probably talk about boring Mommy stuff.

The girl frowned when Shin and his mommy entered the park first. Usually they were last. Shin was as loud as his daddy and as annoying as a bee. Her mommy said that it was a shame that Shin wasn't more like his mommy.

"Hey Sumiko! Where's Takehiko?" Sumiko glared at the boy for interrupting the peace and quiet in the clearing. Shin had purple/blue hair just like his mommy, but that was about all he got from her. His sparkling blue eyes and the way he styled his hair (not to mention his loudness) were from his daddy. Her mommy was right, it really was too bad.

"You got here first today Shin. Congratulations."

"I did! Really? Are you lying to me?"

Sumiko nodded. "Yes you did, and does it look like I'm lying to you? He's not here is he?" But that wasn't entirely true, as soon as she'd finished saying this to Shin, Takehiko entered the park with his mommy.

Takehiko had brown hair like his mommy, but the similarities ended there. Takehiko had pale white eyes like his daddy (and like Shin's mommy). Shin and Takehiko were related in some way, but they were totally different.

Shin had his hair short and it was uncontrollable. Takehiko's hair was groomed and long.

Shin was loud. Takehiko was quiet.

Shin was annoying. Takehiko wasn't.

Sumiko liked Takehiko more than she liked Shin.

For some weird reason they were really good friends, probably because their parents were good friends. Sumiko hadn't thought about it much.

While the boys favored their fathers, Sumiko favored her mother. She may have had her father's hair, but the only other thing she got from him was his glare. Other than that she was her mother's child through and through.

When Sumiko said she liked Takehiko, what she really meant was that she _like _liked Takehiko. Usually Shin teased her about it. But whenever he did that, Sumiko teased him about Asuka. Asuka was blonde haired and brown eyed. She was lazy like her daddy and loud like her mommy. She was also Sumiko's best girl friend.

Shin had been talking about random stuff (mostly ramen) in all the time it took Takehiko to get to the swings where they were.

"Hi Takehiko!" Sumiko chirped. He raised his hand to her and she smiled. But then he used that same hand to whack Shin in the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being loud. I could hear you all the way by the monkey bars." Sumiko's eyes widened. The monkey bars were half way between their mommies and them.

"You're a bully!" Shin said, pouting.

"You're stupid." Takehiko said calmly.

"Meany!"

"Dead-last." That was something her daddy called Shin's daddy.

"Jerk!"

"Porcupine head!" Sumiko tilted her head. Shin's head did vaguely resemble a porcupine. She giggled.

"My head may be shaped like a porcupine but at least I don't have GIRL HAIR!" Sumiko gasped. Takehiko flinched.

"You…you butt!" Takehiko said, pointing at Shin. "My hair isn't girl hair! My daddy has the same hair as me."

"His hair is girly too. My daddy said so." Shin shrugged.

"IT ISN'T GIRL HAIR!"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is."

"Isn't."

Sumiko sighed this could go on forever.

"Sumiko! Could you **please** convince Shin my hair _isn't_ like a girls."

"Sumiko! Could you **please **convince Takehiko his hair _is _like a girls."

Sumiko sighed again and jumped off of the swing she'd been on.

"Sumiko!" Takehiko said. Waving his hands in front of her face. He looked shocked. "Don't do that! You might get hurt!" Sumiko inwardly smiled. _So he does like me. _Shin had said so…but he _was _Shin. And usually you can't believe what Shin says.

"Sumiko and Takehiko sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the love. Then comes the marriage. Then…then comes..the…I don't know this part." Shin looked confused. Both Sumiko and Takehiko were blushing.

"Umm…Takehiko? Do you like me?" Sumiko half whispered.

"No. I was just worried if you got hurt because then your mommy would kill me and Shin. She's scary."

"Oh." She said softly.

Shin seemed to have forgotten what he was saying because he was once again asking her to tell Takehiko that his hair was in fact girl hair.

"Takehiko." She said, "Your hair looks like a girls."

Takehiko was shocked, to say the least. He'd thought Sumiko would stand up for him. Sumiko smirked at the disbelief on Takehiko's face. _Serves him right_ she thought. But not even Sumiko could be that mean. She was about to continue when Shin started gloating.

"See! I told you so! Sumiko _never _lies!"

"Wait!" Sumiko said. "I never got to finish." Shin looked at her expectantly while Takehiko looked kind of nauseous. "Takehiko. Your hair looks like a girls, but I like it." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I think it looks cool." Shin looked kind of disappointed. Takehiko looked happy.

Suddenly Shin remembered the rhyme he'd been singing and started all over again. He still couldn't remember the last part.

"Tag!" Sumiko said just to shut him up. She and Takehiko ran away from Shin who was standing there confused.

"Sumiko!" It was her brother, Naoko. "Sumiko! Takehiko! Shin! Where are you guys? We all have to go home!"

"Coming!" Sumiko yelled. Shin ran ahead of them and Sumiko and Takehiko walked at a much slower pace.

"Sumiko?"

"Yes, Takehiko?" Takehiko quickly pecked her on the cheek, right before the entrance to the park where their mommies were waiting, both immediately blushed.

"Thanks." And then, still red in the face, he ran off towards his mommy.

"Hey Sumiko! Did you have fun today?"

Sumiko nodded. Her mommy smiled, "Well that's good. How about you Naoko?"

"I had fun Mom." Sumiko watched as her mommy pouted.

"When did you stop calling me 'Mommy' huh? I miss that." Sumiko laughed. Their mommy was weird.

That night Sakura was on the phone with TenTen.

"Even their names rhyme perfectly with each other! Sumiko and Takehiko!"

"So cute! I can't wait until they're married. They'll look so cute together!"

"I know!" Sakura squealed. Then said in a sing-song voice.

"First comes the love. Then comes the marriage."

"Then comes the baby in a golden carriage."

Both women were unaware of their children watching them.

* * *

_That (sob) is the end._

_Meaning of their names:_

_Sumiko: clear/pure thinking child._

_Takehiko: soldier prince._

_Shin: truth._

_Naoko: straight, honest._

_Toshiyuki: alert and happy._

_Asuka: tomorrow fragrance._

_Now, you can see why I chose the names that I did._

_And if you don't get why, I'll happily explain it to you. :D_

_**Now, unless you want Karin to rule the universe REVIEW!**_


End file.
